Debuff
Contact Damage Debuffs Paralysis Renders a player or mob incapable of casting skills (except skills designed to work in these conditions) for a short moment. In technical terms, Paralysis forces the target into a "flinching" animation for a short moment, allowing the attacker to use skills with impunity. This status is inflicted when enemies super armor is broken and they don't get knocked back, knocked down or lifted, and the duration of paralysis can be increased by equipping items that add Paralyze stat. On the other hand, decreasing the duration of paralysis when being attacked requires equipping items that give Vitality or Paralyze Resist. Take note that the effect of Restraint suffix has a different effect to that of Paralysis. Stun Knocks down an enemy inflicted with this effect at a longer period than that of Paralysis. Unlike restraint skills that merely restrict the movement of a target or paralysis that renders skills unusable over a short period, stunning enemies cause the target to be unable to perform any actions, including the use of escape skills and regenerative items for a short duration. A player or mob that has been stunned will have stars swirling above their heads accompanied by the sound of chirping birds while they fall to the ground. Like in Paralysis, the infliction of Stun effects to opponents can be boosted by equipping items that increase the player's Stun rating, while defending against Stun effects are done by using items that add Stun Resist. Vulnerable Exposes an affected unit's weak points, causing it to receive more damage from attacks. Additionally, vulnerable units receive 500% more damage from Spinning Skewer. The Piercer skill Fling Sky inflicts the Vulnerable debuff to all units hit, and the Class Mastery for Flurries add a 2% chance to inflict the debuff when dealing damage to enemies. Special Debuffs Debuffs that do not depend on an Attribute, neither require Player-to-Target contact in most cases to take effect. These debuffs also have a fixed chance of success which cannot be manipulated with stat modifiers such has "Stun Resistance". Silence Prevents an affected entity from using skills for a short duration. This skill affects only primary battle skills, including some passive skills and special skills given by Special Skill Heraldry, and not Secondary Skills. Sleep Causes enemies to black out for a set amount of time. Once put to sleep, it's impossible for the Player to use any input on their character until the duration of the debuff is over. Blindness Will turn the Player's screen fully white for a fixed amount of time. The Character can still be fully controlled during this phase. Confusion Causes the basic direction controls of affected players to be switched around for the debuff's duration, impairing movement somehow. In combat, this is usually denoted by bright pink punctuation marks. Fear Frightens units, causing them to move regardless of any movement input by the player. Petrification Will gradually reduce the Player's action speed until finally rendering them unmovable. The Player has a few seconds to heal themselves before the ailment fully encase them in stone. Once petrified, it's impossible to use the Character until the duration of the skill is over. Currently, this status ailment is unique to the Shadow Grave dungeon. Drunk The screen of the Player will turn dazy, making the game seem as if everything has slowed down and like there's a delay on camera input, when in fact the game is running just normal. Elemental Debuffs Ice-related Debuffs Freeze Lowers a unit's Ice Resist and causes the affected unit to be encased in ice. During the duration of the debuff, the unit cannot perform any action or use any skill, even skills that could normally be used to remove debuffs like Relieve and Repair. To prematurely break out from the effects of being frozen, the unit can press the Left and Right direction keys in quick succession until the ice "breaks". Certain mobs, usually bosses, cannot be frozen. However, due to the Ice Resist-lowering effects of the Freeze debuff, players were able to drastically weaken an enemy's defenses by applying one or more "layers of ice" on a target in a process called ice stacking. In more recent updates, ice stacking is completely disabled to the point of uselessness due to several changes to buffs and skill effects. The duration of the Freeze debuff is affected by the unit's Ice Resist. Frostbite Greatly reduces the action and movement speed of enemy monsters and Players touched by Ice Attribute skills. Elemental Lords, particularly Elestras, can continiously inflict Frostbite. Academics have access to this status ailment to a lesser degree. Boosting Ice Resist can reduce the chances of being applied Frostbite on. Fire-related Debuffs Burn Is commonly inflicted on targets that are hit by skills of the fire element. The burn effect deals fire damage once every few seconds until it wears off, and those who are suffering from the burn effect is depicted as having a redder tint with embers appearing occasionally. Light-related Debuffs Electrocution Is inflicted by selected Light-element skills. When a target is electrocuted, that target would appear with a greenish tint, with sparks jumping out of their body. For every five seconds the debuff is active, the electrocuted target would be forced into a "flinch" state for a short moment. All skills cast while flinched during electrocution are interrupted, and the target is knocked down when it is airborne while flinched. Electrocution can be removed with debuff purging skills (Relieve, Cure Relic and etc), as long as the affected character successfully casts the skills without flinching from the electrocution effect. Dark-related Debuffs Poison Causes affected monsters and Players to receive a certain amount of Dark damage over time. During the effects of poison, a target will look green, with clouds of green and purple skulls escaping from their bodies. The Sorceress' skill Poison Missile and some of the Alchemist's skills can inflict the Poison effect on enemies. The effects of poison are not as lethal at later levels as in the earlier stages of a player's gameplay, where a character often has less hit points and lesser defense. Regardless, boosting the Dark Resist of a character can help in weakening the damaging effects of poison and shortening its duration. Curse The Curse debuff lowers the attribute resistance of affected targets as well as dealing damage whenever the target attempts to attack. The damaging effect activates once per 10 seconds (5 seconds in PvP), dealing 100% attack (20% in PvP) once every 2 seconds. Brand Brand turns affected units into priority targets for certain skills like Ghost Scream, Spirit Paper and Soul Gate. The aforementioned skills creates additional projectiles to compensate for the number of Branded targets. An affected unit can lose its Brand upon paralyzing or knocking back the source of the debuff. This does not apply on attacks made by summoned units. The Screamer skill Stigma of Curse is the only skill that gives the Brand debuff. Delay Affected targets suffer from lowered speed, which is recovered over time until the debuff wears off. There are two kinds of delay debuffs: one which affects action speed and the other affecting movement speed. Dark Burn Causes enemies to receive damage over time. Enemies affected with dark burn are vulnerable to detonation. This status ailment is unique to the Abyss Walker class. Changelog * Patch Version 184: (PVP) Freeze damage has been changed from 50% to 30% for each additional freeze; Freeze effect removed from the following skills: Glacial Spike, Glacial Wave and Blizzard Storm. * Patch Version 100: (PVP) Additional damage given to targets who are in Freeze state decreased from 30% to 10%. * Patch Version 94: The amount of increase in damage has been reduced (PVE, PVP); Can no longer be stacked. (PVE, PVP) Category:Terminology